Infinity!
by Sonomi
Summary: I wrote this for my friend who moved away. The Infinite Senshi are all people I know in real life(I'm actually one of them.) ***NOT FINISHED*** I have all of Part 1 done, but I'm too lazy to type it -_-
1. Infinite Disaster

INFINITY!  
PART1  
CHAPTER 1  
INFINITE DISASTER  
  
Abi rushed through the streets of Tokyo, vaguely remembering the direction to her school. She silently cursed herself for not asking her parents for a ride. She sped up, seeing her school in the distance and knowing the bell was going to ring any second. Late... and on her first day of school.   
She ran a little faster, the thought of impressing her new teachers feuling her. Unfortunatley, it's very hard to run as fast as you can and still notice other people speeding towards you on a crowded sidewalk. Abi looked around bewilderedly, and found herself sprawled on the ground.  
"Gomen nasai, I was in such a hurry-" She looked up to see a blond girl with hair like Sailor Moon's holding out her hand and speaking to her.  
Abi smiled and took her hand."It's okay, I was in a hurry too."  
The blond girl smiled, but the smile quickly faded as a bell was heard in the distance. "Oh no, I'm late!" Abi and the girl screamed at the same time. They both took off running for the school.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Abi, I'm very disappointed in you. You're late. And on your first day of school, too! I hope Usagi isn't rubbing off on you too much..." Sensei Haruna lectured.   
Abi hung her head. "Gomen nasai, it won't happen again."  
"It better not. Go take your seat next to Usagi."  
"Hai Sensei Haruna-san."  
Abi moved to sit next to Usagi. The day was pretty slow and uneventful. Usagi kept falling asleep, and Abi put it on herself to keep waking her up. Her mind kept wandering to her friends… she missed them all so much. She even found herself missing Stephanie. Well, maybe she wasn't that desperate.   
*BRRRRRRIIIIIIIING!!!!*  
Lunch! Finally!   
"Hey, Abi-chan!" She smiled and turned to face Usagi. "Come sit with me!"   
Once Abi had sat down next to Usagi, three other girls joined the group. Usagi went on talking to her friends for a while before the blue-haired girl spoke up.   
"Umm, Usagi-chan, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah! Abi-chan, these are my friends Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto."  
"Pleased to meet you," Abi greeted happily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Abi-chan!" Usagi cried, catching up to Abi.  
"Konichiwa Usagi-chan," Abi said, still walking.  
"Do you want to go to the arcade?"  
"I can't, I have to-"   
For the second time that day, Abi had run into someone. She looked up to see a young man with short blond hair and sunglasses looking down at her.  
"Gomen nasai," Abi muttered and stood up.   
The guy stood looking at her a while longer. "Yeah, sure," he muttered before walking off. Abi stared after him a while, suddenly getting the feeling she had met him before.   
"Abi-chan?" Usagi's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you sure you can't come to the arcade?"  
She smiled. "I might as well. Homework can wait."  
"That's the spirit!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A crystal, a prison to the one incased in it, lies deep in some darkness, unknown to most. A cave, a cave no one could ever travel to. A cave of self-pity, created by the dweller. An endless slumber, an endless nightmare. Deep within this lies a single soul who was never given a second chance, would never be given a second chance. The true creator of evil, pure evil itself. Doom, treachery, evil, hell, pain, hurt, mutilation would travel all over the world. Death would soon be released.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Abi opened her eyes to bright light. The sun. She checked her alarm clock. She had plenty of time to get ready for school. She looked down, realizing she wasn't in her bed.  
"My homework! Iie! I'm gonna kill Usagi for taking me to the arcade!" she exclaimed seeing an open book and blank papers.   
Regardless, she got up and got ready for school. She walked slowly, looking for some explanation or excuse as to why she didn't have her homework done. She shook her head and cursed herself for going to the arcade instead of doing her homework. She had had fun though…  
Abi entered her classroom and Sensei Haruna smiled up at her. "I'm glad you're not late today Abi."  
Abi smiled back and hurried to her seat. She still had five minutes…  
*BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNGG!!!*  
Abi smiled in satisfaction. She had managed to finish her homework before the morning bell. She poked the dozing Usagi sitting next to her, and Usagi stirred and sat upright in her seat.   
And so the school day wore on…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The eyes of pure evil flicked open. The crystal that imprisoned the body cracked and shattered. A willing minion appeared at the edge of the cave, which faded into a vague room.   
"My liege."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Abi yawned and opened her eyes. Finally, the weekend. She sniffed, remembering how she had spent the last weekend in her hometown… her going away party. She shook herself mentally and jumped out of bed, landing inches away from her brother.  
"Yaaahhhhh!!!!" She shrieked, jumping back. " What are you doing here?"  
Her brother grinned. "Phone," he said simply, handing Abi the portable.   
Abi glared at her brother until he left her room, then put the phone up to her ear. "Konichiwa!" All she heard was a raspy breathing on the other end of the line. "Hey? Is anyone there?"  
"No."   
Abi shrugged and hung up the phone. It promptly rang again. She sighed and put it back to her ear. "Konichiwa!"  
"Baka! When someone says no, there's obviously someone on the other end," growled the raspy voice on the other end.   
"Oh, duh, I knew that. Who is this?"  
No answer.  
Abi growled into the phone before hanging up again. "Jerk," she muttered. She dashed out of her room to the receiver and set the phone down. It rang a third time and she picked it up again.  
"Konichiwa," she muttered angrily.  
"Abi-chan? Is something wrong?"  
"Oh, Usagi-chan! I thought you were - uh - someone else."  
" Hmm. Anyway… I was wondering if you were busy this weekend?"  
"No, I don't have anything planned."  
"Well, my friends and I are going to have lunch and I was wondering if you'd like to-"  
"Hai!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Abi stared up at the Hikawa Jinju shrine. Usagi had told her to meet there, and she was debating whether or not to go inside. She made up her mind and walked in. She stopped short, hearing a conversation behind the closed door of the main room. Normally, she wasn't one to eavesdrop… but she thought she heard her name…  
"Iie. I won't believe it. Luna-san said the same thing about all of you, and you turned out being senshi!" she heard Usagi's voice say. Abi's eyes widened. She was joking right? There were no such things as the Sailor Senshi…  
"Yeah, but there are no more senshi to be found," Rei retorted.  
"That's what we thought before we found the outers," Usagi shot back.  
"Can we just stop now and go to lunch?" asked Makoto, trying to break up the fight.  
"Fine," Rei said.  
A faint symbol appeared on Abi's forehead, unknown to her. The symbol of infinity…  
"We have to wait for Abi!" Usagi squealed.   
A scream was heard in the distance. The symbol suddenly disappeared, and Abi raised her hand to knock on the door. It slid open and Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi went running by, knocking Abi off of her feet.   
"Maybe they were rehearsing for a play," Abi muttered, trying to convince herself that the senshi were indeed non-existent. She turned to follow the girls, unsure why they had been in such a hurry. She found herself running after them into the park.   
All of the sensible thoughts Abi had been conjuring escaped her mind as she saw her friends change before her very eyes. "The Sailor Senshi…"  
She watched in disbelief as the senshi, her friends the senshi, battled the youma who had been terrorizing the people in the park. She gasped as the youma spotted her and began to slowly come after her. Not knowing what to do, Abi stayed staring from her hiding place in the bushes.   
She found herself clutching the necklace her friends had given her when she had left. The pendant was the sign of infinity. It was a cute present, 'friends for infinity,' but none of her friends had known how special it would now become.   
The symbol of infinity reappeared on Abi's forehead. It began to glow faintly, but the light increased as the youma inched closer. "Infinite Make Up!"   
A bright flash of light engulfed Abi, and when it cleared, she stood wearing an outfit almost identical to the other senshi's…  
She hadn't known where the words had come from. Nor did she care. She jumped from the bushes, feeling a new air of confidence.  
"Who are you?" the senshi all asked.  
"I… I am…I am a pretty-suited soldier of justice! For infinity I shall protect this world from the harm of evil! I am the Senshi Infinity!" Abi's eyes widened as more unknown words flowed from her mouth. They were so familiar, as if she spoke them everyday.  
"No way, another senshi?" Sailor Moon exclaimed excitedly.   
Abi felt as if she were in a dream. She no longer controlled her actions consciously. She found herself automatically jumping over the youma's head and landing safely on the other side.  
"Infinite Disaster!" she exclaimed, her hands cupping in front of her face and releasing a large amount of energy. The youma turned to dust without the help of the other senshi.  
"Woah," Abi muttered. "This is so awesome!" She grinned and turned to face the other senshi.  
"Who are you?" repeated Mars almost angrily.  
"I… uh," another speech came from her lips. "I cannot tell you more than you already know. Be assured I am not an enemy and that I only wish to help." She jumped away to where she would be hidden from any onlookers. "Weird, I wonder why I can't tell them."   
"They do not need to know," a voice behind her replied.   
Abi found herself back in civilian form. She turned to face the speaker. "No way. This is not happening."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Your - a cat!"   
"Well, not just a cat. I am sister to Luna, the guardian of the princess."  
"A talking cat."  
"Eclipse."  
"A talking cat."  
Eclipse rolled her eyes. She could see she was getting nowhere fast. "Let's talk later," she muttered, nodding her head in the direction of the senshi. "They're expecting you at the temple aren't they?"  
Abi nodded. "How did you know?"   
Eclipse flashed a grin. "Later."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Deep within a dark cavern, far below all activity on Earth, a woman with dark black hair and equally black eyes sat on a throne, looking into a scrying pool. Instead of water, images appeared in boiling hot lava. A man with icy blue eyes and hair stood at the entrance of the dark room, trying to stay hidden in the shadows around him. "What is it? I'm very busy."  
The man exhaled and approached the woman's throne. "My liege," he said in a voice that could freeze fire. He bowed and the woman turned her eyes to him. "Our first attack on the senshi has failed and-"  
"There's an 'and?' I'm very disappointed."  
"I-it won't happen again."   
The woman waved her hand. "Your damn right it won't." The man reached for his throat. Invisible hands were strangling him. He was lifted into the air several feet before being dropped onto the stone floor. "Because if it does, you will experience a fate much worse than death. Now leave!"  
The man scurried away. "I must succeed, at any cost…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I still can't believe you can talk," Abi said, sitting down on her bed.  
"Hai, I found it surprising at first as well."   
"Really?"   
Eclipse nodded. "It's not as if all cats can talk."  
"Al right, well are you planning on explaining this whole 'Senshi of Infinity' junk? I mean why me?"  
"I guess I have to."  
"Yay."  
"Okay, why you? Well, in the past, the Silver Millennium if you will -"  
"Silver Millennium?"  
"The Silver Millennium was a time when peace reigned over the universe. The moon was at central-"  
"The moon?"  
"Do you mind?"  
"Gomen."  
"Anyway, as I was saying - the moon had the most power out of any of the other planets, as it controlled the ginzuishou. At least this was before the war started. You see, not everyone was at peace. An evil woman, Queen Beryl by name, launched an attack on the Earth, destroying the kingdom and all but several inhabitants. The moon kingdom began building up their defenses. One of their forces was that of the Sailor Senshi. They were given powers to battle in the name of the moon, and protect the moon kingdom, or more importantly, the princess. So, the moon kingdom was destroyed along with all of the senshi. Queen Serenity, who was the only person able to use the ginzuishou, used the last of her power to send all of the Senshi and their guardians to Earth to begin a new life when things were once again peaceful."  
"You call this peaceful?"  
"More so than when Beryl reigned."  
"And what does this have to do with me?"  
"You are the reborn form of one of the senshi."  
  
Abi sat tapping her pen on the table. She was writing a letter to Megan, Jennie, and Amanda. Eclipse sat on the table, reading over the letter.  
"I know what you're thinking," Eclipse muttered. "An the answer is no."  
"Nani? I have no idea what you're talking about," Abi replied as bewildered as possible.  
"You want to tell them."  
"Well, now I do, thanks for bringing it up."  
The phone rang, and Abi rose to answer it. "Konichiwa!"  
Silence.  
"Oh, its you again. Well, I've had just about enough of this."  
"Wait! Don't go!" a male voice called from the other end.  
"Aha! I knew that would work. Now, who are you?"  
A click followed by a dial tone. Abi slammed the phone back onto the receiver angrily.   
"What a jerk. I wish he'd just tell me who he was…"  
  
Eclipse ran into Abi's room and pounced on her bed.   
"EEK!" Abi jumped out of her bed, sending Eclipse flying. "What was that for?"  
Eclipse stood for a moment, catching her breath. "The senshi are having a huge fight and they NEED your help!"  
"But I don't know how to transform, let alone any attacks!"  
At this point, Abi's brother passed by her room, giving her an odd look. "You're talking to the cat? Does it answer back?"  
Abi shook her head and her brother continued on down the hallway. "Your necklace."  
"Nani?"  
"Your necklace with the infinity symbol. Grasp it and shout 'Infinite Make-up.'"  
"O-okay." Abi closed her bedroom door. "Infinite Make-up!"   
In a flash of light, she stood wearing her sailor fuku. She ran to her window, pried it open and jumped out. She landed, luckily, on her feet. Eclipse jumped and landed on Sailor Infinity's shoulder.   
"Now what?"  
"To the school!"  
  
The senshi stood in the center of the schoolyard, battling off a man with icy blue hair and eyes. They were having some difficulty, not being able to land any hits on the man.   
"Shine Aqua Rhapsody!" exclaimed Mercury, launching her attack at the minion.   
He laughed and swiftly ducked out of the way. "Shine Aqua Rhapsody!" he repeated, sending the attack back to the senshi.   
They all screamed, but managed to jump out of the way. Then came Sailor Infinity. As Eclipse ordered, she crouched behind a bush, waiting for an opportunity to strike.   
"Now!" Eclipse whisper-shouted.   
Sailor Infinity nodded. She cupped her hands in front of her chest. "Infinite Star…" she moved her hands, which now held a ball of energy, to above her head. "Brigade!"  
A powerful white light rushed towards the minion. He had no time to dodge both Infinity's attack as well as Mars. The beam struck him and he dropped to the ground.  
"Ha!" Infinity cried from where she now stood. "You should know by now senshi aren't defeated that easily!"  
The man had recovered and now hovered in the air in front of Infinity. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. Infinite Star Brigade!"  
Infinity stood frozen in place as the minion turned her own attack on her. Then, out of nowhere, a streaking blue star hit the beam, neutralizing it.  
Infinity looked over from the direction the weapon had come, to thank her savior. She saw a man wearing a suit of armor complete with a helmet that hid his face.  
"W-who are you?" she asked instead.  
"Who I am is not important. But if you wish to know my name, I am the Infinite Knight." The man jumped away, leaving the senshi to fight.  
Infinity stared after him a moment. She had heard that voice before… she knew she had…  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter sent her attack at the awe-struck enemy. It hit him, knocking him back a few feet.  
"You haven't seen the last of me, senshi. I shall return," the man cried, phasing out.  
All of the senshi turned to Sailor Infinity. "Arigatou," Sailor Moon thanked.  
"It's nothing..." She found then the time to leave. She left the school ground, then dehenshined and waited for Eclipse. When Eclipse arrived, the two began to walk back to Abi's house.  
"You did a wonderful job," Eclipse congratulated her.  
"Did you see that - Infinite Knight? What do you know about him?" Abi asked, ignoring Eclipse's previous comment. She looked down at the cat, waiting for an answer, when suddenly…  
Yet again, Abi found herself sprawled on the ground. She took the hand that was offered to her. She rose to see… the same man she had bumped into before.  
"Oh - uh - gomen nasai, I - uh -" she stammered, blushing furiously.  
"No problem. As long as we keep bumping into each other, I'm Ashiru," he offered his hand again, and Abi shook it.  
"I'm Abi," she said, smiling.   
"Hey, next time watch where you're going, okay? Not everyone's as nice as I am." Abi stared at the man as he walked off. That voice…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You've failed me again. You know what this means Hematite?"   
"No, please! I've devised a plan that will surely work this time!" The woman flicked her eyes up to Hematite.   
"ONE more chance. Others won't be so lucky. I'm in a good mood today, so DON'T SCREW UP AGAIN!"  
Hematite flew across the room into a wall. He coughed and scurried away as fast as he possibly could. "You should not have given that coward another chance," a woman's voice spoke from within the shadows.  
"Perhaps not, Demonic. But if he should fail, he will live to regret it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Abi yawned as she sat in her school desk. She looked over to Usagi who was, surprisingly, wide-awake. Abi frowned. Now she knew why Usagi had always fallen asleep in class.  
Sensei Haruna appeared at the head of the class and began to teach her lesson. About halfway through the class…  
"Does anyone know the answer? Abi?" Sensei Haruna turned to find Abi slumped over in her chair. She sighed and stalked down the aisle toward her.  
"Abi!" she called again. Abi jarred to attention. "I'll see you after school."  
Abi groaned and class swung back into motion. How could she have fallen asleep? Maybe Usagi really was rubbing off on her…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Abi sat in detention, staring out of the window. She felt a sudden pain in her chest… she looked over to a tree in the school yard and saw Eclipse sitting by it, looking up to Abi.  
"Sensei Haruna-sama-"  
"Detention is dismissed," Sensei Haruna said. She turned to Abi. "What is it?"  
In a blink of an eye, Abi was gone. Sensei Haruna sighed. "They're all the same…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The Senshi stood desperately trying to battle off the minion they had faced before.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Jupiter cried, throwing her attack at one off the youma the man had created.   
The youma fell and turned to dust, but another one instantly replaced it. Sailor Moon was fending off the minion while each senshi fought off the never-ending youma.  
Sailor Moon raised her wand to attack, but the minion beat her to it. "Dark Energy Shield Collapse!"   
A beam shot from his shield, striking Sailor Moon in her chest. She fell to her knees, struggling to breathe as the beam continued to penetrate her defenses.  
Sailor Infinity was just about to make her opening attack and speech when…  
"Infinite Stardust!" A stranger's voice called. A beam of blue light shot towards the minion.  
A new senshi jumped onto the scene. Her skirt was light blue while her boots and choker were light green. She wore the sign of Stardust on her forehead.  
"I am a pretty-suited soldier of justice! For infinity I shall protect this planet from the forces of evil! I am one of the senshi of infinity, I am Sailor Stardust!" She called, leaping to stand in front of Sailor Moon.   
Sailor Infinity jumped from the bushes upon hearing the speech. That girl looked a bit too familiar…  
The minion had recovered from the beam and stood up. "Is that all? You should have known I, Hematite, can withstand whatever you throw at me! Infinite Stardust!" He cried, using his old trick.  
Sailor Stardust jumped out of the way, taking Sailor Moon with her. Sailor Infinity saw her chance and jumped in towards Hematite.   
"Infinite Star Brigade!" The white beam of light held him for a moment, breaking his concentration and allowing the other senshi to attack.  
"Burning Mandala!"   
And, "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Paired up to join with Infinity's power.  
Hematite disappeared from the scene, sufficiently damaged. Infinity turned to face Stardust but found no one there. She sighed and jumped from the scene as well.  



	2. Infinite Stardust

INFINITY!  
PART 1  
CHAPTER 2  
INFINITE STARDUST  
  
Abi sat with the still oblivious Usagi, eating lunch in the schoolyard. "So, Abi-chan, have you met the new transfer student yet?" She asked, making small talk.  
Abi perked up in interest. "Transfer student?"  
"Yeah, she supposedly left her other town because she was in an accident or something," Usagi replied, shrugging.  
Abi felt something nagging at the back of her mind… "What- what's her name?"  
"Mako Jennifer, I think."  
Abi froze, seeing the familiar figure sitting alone, not too far away. She immediately trotted over to greet her old friend. "Jennie-chan!" she cried when she got close.  
The girl looked up, directly at Abi. "Have we met?" she asked.  
Abi looked hurt. "Jennie-chan? Is something wrong? It's me, Abi! Gintenshi Abi!"  
Jennie still had a blank look on her face. "Ugh, I knew there were some crazies here… but-"  
"Man, you've done some weird things, but this takes the cake," Abi muttered.  
Jennie uttered something under her breath, barely audibly.  
"Huh?"   
"Look, I've never met you, but you seem like a good acquaintance to make, seeing as how I'm new. I already know your name, so, uh, I'm Mako Jennifer-"  
"I know."  
Jennie shook her head. "Okay…"  
  
By the end of the day, Jennie had met Usagi, Minako, Makoto, Ami, and had become better acquainted with Abi. She was glad to have met ne - friends. She didn't remember anyone from the last town… or before that. She had lost her memory in an 'accident' and was taken in by a different family in Juuban. The only per - one - she had to talk to was her cat, Starling. At times, Jennie thought she was going crazy… she met a talking cat, and then… she became something she would have never dreamed of. She became a Sailor Senshi…   
  
Jennie on her bed, debating something with Starling. Despite the suggestment her name made, Starling was colored very light blue and he bore the insignia of Stardust on his forehead. This time they were arguing whether or not to continue helping the other senshi.  
"They can fare for themselves," Starling pointed out, flicking his tail.  
"But… what about Sailor Infinity? She-she's just like me, she's an Infinite Senshi."  
Starling thought for a moment. "I suppose your right…"  
"Besides, what else could we possibly fight for?"  
Starling sat thinking a while before saying, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt anything…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well, Hematite, I see you have the nerve to return."  
"I have f-failed you, my queen," Hematite muttered, head down.  
"I was hoping the senshi would have finished you off," the queen said dismissivelly passing her hand through the air.   
Hematite clutched his throat as he was once again strangled. A black orb floated to him and engulfed him… A crystal clattered to the ground…  
"Demonic!" A woman with blood red hair and equally red eyes stepped forward. She wore a ragged red dress, and knee-high boots.  
"Hai, my queen?"  
"You are to take that - that - keimusho and use it as your source of power. Destroy the senshi and achieve what we have lost!"  
"Hai, your Excellency," she gave a quick bow and disappeared. "I will not fail you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Abi sat at her desk, frowning and looking absentmindedly out of the window. What had happened to Jennie-chan? She wished her friend had remembered her… but there was nothing to do now but get reacquainted…   
Eclipse jumped onto the desk, in front of her. "Abi-chan…"  
"Hmm?"  
"That new senshi, Sailor Stardust, is an Infinite Senshi."  
"There's more than one?"  
"Uh… yeah…"  
Abi groaned. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I… forgot. But its okay, you know now. There are actually… four including yourself. You see, in the Silver Millennium-"  
"Four?"  
Eclipse nodded. "You're their leader."  
"Wow."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jennifer tossed and turned beneath her covers. Sweat dripped from her pale face, dampening her pillow…  
  
She found herself suddenly running… running for her life. She wasn't alone. Beside her ran Sailor Infinity. Only… it wasn't her...  
A bright light engulfed Jennie and Infinity.  
Jennifer looked over to see… Abi…? She shook her head and turned away, still running. She cursed as she tripped… she realized suddenly that she was wearing a long, light blue dress. She cursed again and turned to Infinity.   
She was wearing a light pink dress of a similar fashion. Jennie sighed in relief as she studied her face. It wasn't Abi… it was the princess, the destined.  
Stopping wasn't the best choice, for the enemy had caught up. Two eyes appeared, and then a shadowy man took shape. A beam shot for her… and hit…  
  
Jennie woke up, panting as if she had just run a marathon. She shook her head slightly, to clear it. The dream… it had been so vivid. Did it mean…?  
"Jennie-chan?" She looked down to Starling. "Daijoobu?"  
She nodded slightly. "I just had the weirdest dream… I think the princess is near."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Abi tossed and turned beneath her covers. Sweat dripped from her pale face…  
  
She found herself running… running for her life. She wasn't alone. Beside her was Sailor Stardust… only it wasn't.  
A bright light engulfed Abi and Stardust, changing their clothing. Abi wore a long, light pink dress, which made it extremely difficult to run. She looked over to Stardust, now wearing a light blue dress of a similar fashion, just in time to see her trip. She ran back and helped her up…  
She noticed Stardust looking at her oddly, then smiling in relief. The smile didn't last long.  
The enemy had caught up…  
Two eyes appeared, and then a shadowy figure of a man took shape. A beam shot for Stardust… and hit…  
"Iie!" Abi cried, removing the necklace she was wearing. "Iie!"  
A beam shot from the crystal in the necklace as it enlarged and floated to Abi's hand. Then a beam from her foe shot it away…  
One more shot…  
Meant death…  
  
Abi woke up, panting as if she had just ran a marathon. She shook her head slightly, to clear it. The dream… had it meant something…?  
Eclipse bounded on to Abi's bed, looking worried. "Daijoobu?"  
"F-fine really," Abi answered, unsure it was the truth. "I've just had the weirdest dream…"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The queen grinned sinisterly as she saw Demonic clutching the keimusho. "Should she fail…"  
She grinned again and turned to her new lackey. She held up her crystal, her jaako. A dark beam shot into the eyes of the newcomer.  
"You say you were her old friend?"   
The figure tried to resist, but eventually nodded. "Hai, my queen."  
"Hmm. There was one other Infinite I have to worry about. Where could she be…?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Abi shot out of bed, having not slept since her dream… "There's trouble," she muttered to Eclipse. The cat nodded and followed Abi out of the house.  
As soon as she reached a secluded area, Abi transformed. "Where are we headed?" asked Eclipse, pleased at Infinity's alertness.  
Infinity thought for a moment, sensing where the danger could possibly be… "Hikawa Jinju Shrine."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jennifer jumped out of bed and moved to the window. Her senses were on fire… "Trouble."  
Starling nodded and followed Jennie in jumping out of the window. She transformed into Sailor Stardust, and ran off, not waiting fir her cat. Starling stood for a moment before taking off after her.  
"Hey, wait up!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Infinity arrived at the Hikawa Jinju Shrine moments after Sailor Mars. "What's going on?" she asked, jogging up beside her.  
"I - don't know," she confessed. "I felt a presence and contacted everyone…"  
Just then, Mercury trotted up, followed closely by an unseen friend… Moments after, everyone else gathered around… save one person…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sailor Stardust stopped short of the shrine. Starling ran up and sat beside Stardust. "I - I don't know whether I should help them or not."  
Starling shook his head. "We're not supposed to…"  
Stardust nodded and peered through the branches of the tree she was hidden in. She could see Sailor Mercury typing on her mini-computer while the others formed a circle around her. Stardust turned her gaze to Sailor Infinity. She seemed so familiar… Stardust jumped back as she heard a rustling in the tree above her.  
She glanced up to see… A man dressed in a suit of armor…  
"Infinite Knight," she whispered. Without meaning to, she had caught his attention. He slapped his hand to his forehead, then jumped down. How had she known his name?  
"Sailor Stardust, right?" he asked, keeping his voice down. Stardust nodded slightly, still wondering how she had known him…  
They had been quiet, but not enough…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Infinity took her place in front of Mercury. The senshi had formed a circle around her to protect her during the search. She thought she saw something in the trees…  
A few moments later, Infinity heard a faint whisper. She broke away from the circle and ran to the few trees. She parted the branches…  
"Stardust! Infinite Knight!" she exclaimed, letting her guard down. She failed to see the woman clothed in blood red approach her from behind…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stardust jumped back as Infinity spotted her and the Infinite Knight. In the corner of her eye, she spotted a woman clothed in blood red approach Infinity. She opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late…  
Infinity let out a scream as a woman caught her from behind.  
"Ha! That's where Hematite went wrong! A direct approach always works best!" the woman gloated, restraining Infinity with one arm and raising the keimusho in the other. A streaking blue star knocked the crystal out of her hand and continued to slash her other arm, freeing Infinity.  
The woman frowned and turned to Infinite Knight from his new position. "Why you little -"  
"Infinite Stardust!"  
"Ack!" The woman cried, jumping back. "That almost hit me! Excruciating Pain!"   
A dark beam shot for Sailor Stardust, who easily jumped out of the way and attacked again, this time hitting the woman.  
"Infinite Disaster!" Infinity called, sending her own attack to join with Stardust's.   
"Burning Mandala!" added to the destructive ray.  
This was too much for the woman. "ARGH! That's it!" Her eyes glowed a deeper red and a cold wind began to pick up.  
"Blood red haze," she whispered. Responding to her command, a blood red mist began to gather. "Insanity."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Infinity suddenly found herself in the company of her friends. She smiled happily at the ones she hadn't seen in so long…   
"I missed you guys," she confessed.   
Megan, Amanda, and Jennie exchanged glances. "Are you crazy? Who are you?" Amanda spoke up.  
"Guys - please - "  
They all turned away and began walking. Abi took a deep breath and ran to catch up to them… but the faster she ran, the further away they got… Abi stopped.   
"This - this isn't real…"  
Infinity's eyes blinked open as the haze around her cleared. "What are you trying to do?" she demanded. The woman was gone…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Stardust looked up to see two adults… her parents? Everything was so hazy... she couldn't see clearly. But she could hear… she could hear very well.  
"We just can't deal with this right now," the woman said.  
The man nodded his agreement. "Please agree to take her in."  
"She was a burden enough when she had her memory. Besides, she's thirteen now. She'll be old enough to go on her own in a couple of years."  
"I understand what you're going through, but I think it would really be better if she were with her natural parents-"  
"We don't want her!"   
"Mother? Father?" Jennie struggled. The woman and man turned. "You - you don't want me?"  
"We never did! Why do you think we pushed you over that cliff?"  
"But - but - "  
"You honestly thought it was an accident? You're so naïve!"   
Jennie shook her head. "Iie. Iie, my parents are dead!"  
"We're very well alive Jennifer."  
"I - I saw you die-"  
Stardust's eyes flew open as the haze around her cleared. "You witch!" she screamed, turning to face the silhouette of the woman who had created the image. "How could you?"  
The haze fully cleared and the woman was gone…   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Infinity gathered herself as the rest of the senshi awoke from their hallucination, each of them angrily shouting at the missing woman. Infinity felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled, ready to face the woman…  
She found no one standing behind her… only a note.  
"Meet me tomorrow at the café after school," she read aloud. "Who wrote this?"   
The other senshi had gathered around her. "Perhaps it was that woman," suggested Mercury.  
Infinity shook her head. "She seemed more direct - where are Stardust and Infinite Knight?"  
Abi spent the whole day at school wondering who had written the note… and debating whether or not to go to the café. She had discussed it with Eclipse and she told her it would be smart… but Abi wasn't very sure.  
Finally the bell signaling the end of the school day rang. Abi bolted out of the school and in the direction of the café…  
Once again, Abi ran into someone on the street. "Not again! Gomen nasai, I was in such a hurry!"  
She looked up to see… Ashiru. "You again?"  
"Oh! Ashiru! Gomen, I was in a hurry!"  
"When aren't you?"   
Abi narrowed her eyes menacingly, then laughed in spite of herself. "Okay, okay, I'll start getting up earlier if it'll make you feel any better."  
Ashiru grinned. "Good. I gotta get going, see ya."  
"Ja ne."  
Abi stood for a moment before taking off for the café again. When she arrived, Abi took a seat in a booth near the window. She ordered a milkshake and gazed around. She suddenly realized she had no idea who she was looking for.  
Abi sighed. She had assumed whoever had wanted to meet her would have known who she was… She was almost finished with her milkshake when someone approached her.  
"Abi? Gintenshi Abi?" Abi looked up to see a woman with dark red hair and sunglasses standing in front of her.   
Abi nodded. "You must be the one who gave me this," she said, holding out the note.  
The woman smirked as the people and the café itself begin to fade away. Infinity found herself in a dark chamber, chained to a wall…  
  



End file.
